You Are So Annoying
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: "You are so annoying", Sadie shouted at Anubis as she left the room. Her first thought: How can I make him stop? Sanubis note: contains some fluff. One-shot.


Sorry, decide to make this a little One-shot to one of my favorite pairings for The Kane Chronicles: Sadie X Anubis (or Sanubis as some of you call it). This is supposed to be after the series, and if the thing (with someone, sorry don't want to spoil it for anyone) hadn't happened. I hope you enjoy and this one is dedicated to _AnimeWolfGirl16 _since she has been waiting for this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content, characters, places, etc. in this fanfiction. Everything belongs to the owners.**

* * *

Sadie Kane was mad, that much she knew. And when Sadie Kane was mad, that was never a good thing. The object of her anger? Just Anubis: the god of funerals, toilet paper, and pretty much nothing useful.

She sat fuming in her bedroom in the Brooklyn House, munching angrily on chocolate caramels. They had repaired the Brooklyn House after capturing Apophis's shadow since both Carter and herself had wanted to spend a bit more time together. Their Uncle Amos was out "running errands", as he put it, so Sadie was left to fume. And fume she did at the certain black haired god. She had to admit he was cute, but he was immortal after all so they couldn't really be together; could they?

She brushed her thoughts off, focusing on one of the many things that angered her about the cute god. He had the nerve to do something that no one else (well except maybe Walt) had done; he had kissed her! He had the bloody nerve to kiss her! She started to fume again at the thought, but was interrupted by a loud crashing noise. She quickly turned around and saw, who else, but Anubis.

"What are you doing here?" she nearly shouted at the funeral god who had, by now, attempted to pick himself up from the mess of books and other objects he was in.

"Um…" he started, but Sadie didn't feel like giving him the chance to answer.

"And I thought you can only appear in places of death, like graveyards!" she once again shouted, hurting the poor god's ears.

"Well, this is a place of death. The Serpopards did 'die' here for a short while. Also, did you know that…" Anubis stated, apparently knowing a lot more about the Brooklyn House than Sadie did. This only served to infuriate her more though.

"I don't need to hear you bloody excuses!" she shouted as she walked out into the hallway, Anubis following her out. She walked downstairs and instantly saw Carter in the kitchen making popcorn. Her brother took one look at Anubis and looked at Sadie.

"Hi Anubis," he started while he grabbed a can of ginger ale, "Sadie, how did you get Anubis here?"

"Oh I didn't, he just decided to drop in," Sadie stated, but then noticed what her brother was doing, "why are you drinking that old people's drink with popcorn?"

"Sadie, like I said before, ginger ale is not an old people's drink. And I'm going to watch a movie," Carter stated as he walked over and sat on the couch, "did you know that the movie 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief' is finally on TV?"

"What's that?" Anubis asked, completely clueless of the movie. Carter and Sadie both stared at him before her brother answered.

"It's a movie. Want to watch it with me?" Carter asked, but Anubis stated a polite "no" while her brother shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok then, I'll let you two have your alone time," he stated as Sadie left the room, now feeling like she should just _ha-di_ the whole house; although she was sure that Amos would not be pleased with that. She walked back upstairs, acutely aware of the god of toilet paper following behind her.

"What do you really want?" Sadie asked Anubis when they got back into her room.

"Didn't you promise me that you would bring me 'up to date' on the current dating rituals or something like that?" Anubis asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"I wasn't really serious," Sadie started, but then stopped when she saw the amusement in his eyes, which just served to get her mad again.

"Hey, you're toying with me!" she declared, "Anubis, you are so annoying!"

She stormed out of the room again, this time leaving behind a baffled Anubis. One question crossed her mind,

_How do I make him stop?_

Carter looked up as she came into the living room.

"Did you decide against your current decision of watching the movie with me?" her brother asked as the TV blasted the sound effects of a giant three-headed monster.

"No, Anubis was just hungry," Sadie stated, but then came up with a plan. She quickly went into the pantry and pulled out some chocolate bars. She then ran upstairs before Carter could ask. She walked back to her room, holding the chocolate bars behind her back, all the while ripping off the 'chocolate' label on the outside.

"Anubis?" she asked in the sweetest tone she could muster at the moment.

"Yeah, Sadie?" came the response. She walked into the room, revealing Anubis to be sitting in the same spot as he was before.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I was just a little stressed these past few days. I thought that before I start explaining stuff to you that we could have a snack," she said as she handed him one of the chocolate bars.

"Ok thanks," he stated and then unwrapped the chocolate bar, taking a bite out of it. As soon as he swallowed the bite, he turned a sickly pale (well, more pale than he usually was) and then started to have trouble breathing. Sadie, at first, didn't really notice it, but when she did, Anubis fell back with such force onto the floor that she thought his head would break open.

"Anubis?" she asked in a worried tone. When she got no reply, she started to shake him, "Anubis! Stop playing around and wake up!"

She then realized that he wasn't breathing. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, remembering a vital fact: dogs can't have chocolate (well he isn't a dog, but a jackal is pretty close).

"I just killed the god of funerals," she stated slowly as tears started to form in her eyes, "I just killed Anubis."

She let her tears fall onto his face, then starting to sob; surprised that Carter didn't hear her from downstairs. All she had wanted was to make him stop being annoying, not for him to…

She opened her eyes when she heard half concealed giggling from below her. Below her was Anubis, and when he saw her look at him with sheer relief and anger his concealed giggling turned into full blown laughter.

"Anubis, you bloody fool!" she shouted as she continued to cry into his shirt, "Don't you dare do that again, or else I swear I am going to _ha-di_ you all the way back to the Duat!"

Anubis stopped laughing and stared at her, concerned.

"I'm sorry Sadie. I didn't mean to make you cry," he stated softly. Sadie stared at him with some amusement in her eyes.

"You are so annoying," she stated as they went downstairs to finally watch the movie.

* * *

Aww, little fluff moment at the end. Sorry I couldn't resist putting in the Percy Jackson movie (I just love it). Either way, I hope you Sanubis fans enjoyed it! Please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
